Colliding Bodies
by MoveyourMovieFiction
Summary: What happens to abody,Sherman and PENNY reconsidered a time paradox to the space-time continum


Colliding bodies 

Disclaimer:More credits are to purpledragon6 for writing and editing this fiction so more right reserved to purpledragon6

A/N: Hi everyone. Now, remember near the end of the movie,when we see that the two Shermans didn't get the chance to tell about Penny being in Ancient Egypt? Meaning that Penny was still there! Shouldn't it be that she never existed in that timeline or she still be there and that would cause a time paradox? Anyhow, here is the Fanfiction about it:)

Penny watched in horror at the sight before her, as did her parents and the social worker, Ms. Grunion. She forced herself to watch as the two Shermans were colliding with one another, sending brilliant sparks of electric blue all through the apartment and knew that it was all her fault that this was happening. Things only got worse as the two beings became stuck together and began to fuse into one, the light around them becoming brighter and brighter as an odd buzzing sound seemed to be everywhere and yet nowhere all at the same time. Penny covered her ears and snapped her eyes shut to block out both the sight that she never wanted to remember and the noise that only seemed to reach passed her hand block and into her eardrums.

"Peabody!" Penny cried out as the noise got louder and her head began to spin. "Peabody! Do something!"

An elevator suddenly dinged loud behind her, and she looked up momentarily to catch another surprising sight. A second Peabody had entered the room, this one was wearing a toga from the battle at Troy. Penny gasped loudly when she realized what was happening.

"Sherman! I have to stop you from touching yoursel-" The second Peabody began, but stopped himself when he realized he was to late. "Oh dear."

"I don't know what that means, but I know its not right!" Ms. Grunion shrieked, looking more terrified than usual. "I am taking this child away immediately."

"No! You can't!" Penny cried out, suddenly turning to the second Peabody and Sherman. "Guys, I am so sorry for this!"

"I most certainly can, and you have nothing to be sorry for, dear." The evil woman said as she turned to Sherman. "Come on, Sherma- Eh, both of you!"

The two Shermans paid her no mind though, instead they turned their attention to the second Peabody, a flood of relief suddenly washing over both of their faces when they saw their beloved father, alive and well. Smiling widely, they both forgot their current situation and called out to him.

"Mr. Peabody! You're not dead!" Both Sherman's exclaimed in unison as their left shoulders suddenly merged.

"Me? Die? I find that very hard to believe." This new dog said, folding his arms curtly over his chest, choosing pride over urgency for just a few moments.

"Thank you!" Penny heard the Peabody from their timeline call out, followed by a blur of white rush over to the Sherman's and grab hold of one of their arms. "But we'll have to discuss my survival later! There are far more pressing matters to attend to!"

Penny felt her heart begin to beat out of her chest as she watched the two dogs attempt to pry their boys apart, only to become fused with them as well. A bright blue, electric type field was now surrounding them, and then suddenly, they vanished. The three adults and one child present gasped in wonder, but did not have much time to comprehend what had happened as their hosts for the evening were suddenly spit back out onto the kitchen floor.

"T-this is bad." Peabody muttered as he sat up slowly, rubbing his left shoulder gently and then attempted to still his spinning head. "We've created a-"

"Wait! We already had one extra Sherman, and one Peabody, so where is-" Sherman gasped, jumping to his feet just as the elevator door dinged yet again.

This time, a blonde child stood in the doorway. She was wearing a light blue dress with hideously ruffled, off white trim that looked to be a style from the era of renascence Italy. Her once beautiful face was now scrunched at the nose with a paled complexion and fear filled eyes. Her chest heaved violently as if she had just run several miles on her way over. Quickly, her pink lips parted as she attempted to speak.

"P-Penny! S-Sherman! I have to stop you from g-going back in time!" She gasped for air, reaching out her hand to the two children. "S-stop you from flying the plane!"

In her clouded mind, her logic had been to use the WABAC to prevent Sherman and Penny from going back through time so that they would never make the stop in Italy that caused Peabody and Sherman to fight which lead to Peabody's sacrifice in Troy. unfortunately, this would be of no help, saying as how she was just a few minutes to late. Calmly, Penny from this time went over to her, and put a hand on her pale cheek.

"Its to late for that... Its to later for a lot of things... Like saying we're sorry for all of this." Penny said as calm as she could, even though in her mind she truly was panicking. "But having two Penny's on this time line won't do us any good either."

No sooner had she done this, did the blue sparks begin to appear and the sound of buzzing rang loudly in their ears. The pale walls of the living room began to spin and dance into an awful swirl of color, turning whiter and whiter as the spinning got faster and faster. Both Penny's suddenly shut their eyes to block this out and then within seconds, there was nothing. Nothing but the swirling vortex that was time itself, slowly coming undone at the arrival of the two girls.

~~~  
Sorry it was short for a fiction :( this is the only thing that I could think of.I hope you enjoyed it!

-MoveyourMovieFiction and purpledragon6


End file.
